


Take him away

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [5]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Left Behind - Freeform, M/M, Second Chances, poor oushou, shirou doesn't think straight when it comes to yonekuni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni doesn't stop Shirou from leaving, finding him years later.  He's still curious and still wants to find out what they have between them.  The only problem is that Shirou is married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take him away

He looked at the blond, as if waiting for him to say something. For him to reach out and touch him. To stop him. His silent pleading went unanswered as Yonekuni just stood there, not saying a word and only looking at him or rather deep in thought. His heart breaking, knowing that there was no use and he turned his back, following Oushou home, unaware of the look Oushou gave him. Biting his lip hard enough to break the skin, he didn’t notice pained look his friend wore.

He attempted to make some sort of conversation, but the silent responses he got from Shirou stopped him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, making out the faint trembling of Shirou’s form. A heavy sigh as he slowly walked with his friend, their future took a different turn and things would turn out completely different for the both of them. School would pass slowly, dragging out their emotional pain

He never would have guessed. Never thought in a million years would he run into him like this, having given up hope to ever seeing him again. Though years had pass since he last saw him, of being in school and the last time he faced him, his life too a different turn, he could recognize the blond hair and that devilish grin he wore. He wanted to approach him. To talk to him and get to know him again. Even if was just as a friend. But the ring on his finger and the last words he remembered Yonekuni saying to him. The image of his husband flashed before him. Of his sweet words and the gentle way he cared for him caused him to continue on his way.

Though he loved Oushou, loved the sweet way he cared for him and looked out for him. But he didn’t love him the way Oushou loved him. And at that, guilt filled him once more. It was Oushou who helped him get over Yonekuni and though he married his best friend, he did it for all the wrong reasons, despite what his husband told him. Guilt tore at him for his thoughts as he headed home, determined to bury his guild as not to burden Oushou.

He never saw the look Yonekuni sent him, the surprised expression and the crestfallen look. His hand came up to his chest, attempting to stop his heart from racing at the sight of someone he never thought he’d see again. Ignoring the girl at his side in favor for calling his brother, determined not to let this chance go. He fucked up royally in the past. Even Kunimasa wouldn’t take his side over this, saying he had his chance to stop him. To make him his and he failed at that. Now, after five years of regret, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake.

As Yonekuni talked to his brother, Shirou got home before Oushou. The urge to remove the guilt he felt and to prevent him from letting his husband know that he saw Yonekuni. He wasn’t one to admit that he liked to cook, to save himself from being teased by friends and family, though Oushou would praise the bento he made for him, telling him that his coworkers where jealous of his “wife’s” cooking. He blushed at that thought as he put the finishing touches on dinner, the feel of arms wrapping around his chest and pulled him back to rest against the solid chest of his husband.

“Mmmm,” Oushou muttered into Shirou’s neck, the scent of his always went straight to his head. There was something about about that scent that he couldn’t put his finger on and never failed to turn him on, tonight being not exception. Hands slid under Shirou’s shirt, causing him to stop what he was doing as Oushou’s finger’s distracted him from his worries. His blood pumping and body heating up, his hand grabbed Shirou’s hand, pulling him to their bedroom. He reveled in the movements of the male, moaning when he felt fingers dig into his shoulders and the feel of his body clamping down on him.

Later that night as he worked on his novel, a little wary of his deadline, he glanced at his sleeping partner. Balancing his laptop on his knees, he reached over to brush dark bangs away from his forehead. The faint murmur of his name and the smile in his sleep dug deeper at him. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the sigh, didn’t want to alert Oushou of his inner thoughts. Guilt continued to eat at him from entertaining such thoughts of a hopeless love. He shook his head, turning his attention to the work at hand and shifted his body to ease the feeling of his ass.

Weeks later, rushing to turn in his manuscript on time, never seeing the person in front of him. The feel of a hard body under his as he fell on top of the person he ran into. The harsh, familiar voice filled his ears and his heard pounded. He couldn’t believe. He really couldn’t and as much as he wanted to look up, he quickly glanced at his watch and was reminded of what he was late for. Quickly getting to his feet, he apologized and grabbed the bulky manila envelope that he dropped before rushing off. He hopped that a hand would stop him, a word. Anything. Nothing of the sort happened. He should have been used to disappointments like this. If he where to look over his shoulder, he would have seen a hand reaching out, as if to stop him. But he didn’t look, hurrying to his publishers office, needing to give his editor his work.

He dropped his hand as the retreating back disappeared from his gaze. Kicking at the ground, the sight of a bright white and still fresh business card caught his attention. Picking it up, he read it and smiled to himself. At least he knew where to look for him. For once, things where going his way. Slipping th card into his pocket, he slowly made his way to the address the business card indicated. Situating himself against the railing, waiting for him to come out. He thought back to their five year reunion, expecting to see him. Expected him to be quiet and site there. He’d take a seat next to him and maybe they could chat about different things. About life and other things and maybe, just maybe, invite him out for drinks to get reacquainted. But when he arrived, expecting to see Shirou sitting quietly in the corner, he was disappointed that Shirou couldn’t make it. Something about having to travel for work, off to a country he wasn’t interested it and didn’t really pay attention.

To hear that he was still friends with others from their class, rather close friends to some. Talking about him as if he had just left the room or rather, was still there. It ate at him to know that his former classmates knew more about him than he did.

Handing his editor the manuscript, he laughed at the little jab he gave him, knowing that Yamada Kin or known to some of their former classmates as “Kin-chan,” didn’t have animosity behind it. He smiled to himself, watching as his friend pulled out the manuscript, glancing over the first few pages. He still couldn’t believe a thug like him secretly confided in him when he found out that Shirou wanted to pursue writing. Confiding that he wanted to work with authors and the like. And though he rarely showed it, when Kin had confided him in that, it made him happy to know that his friends trusted him in that regard. The sound of papers being shuffled and the offer of going out for drinks that evening in celebration of finishing. With the promise to meet him at the same place as usual, he left the publishing company. Deep in thought, ideas for his next piece of work filled his head. That was, until a familiar voice called out.

“Fujiwara,” his head jerked up and eyes widened. There, leaning against the railings was the one he’d been trying to forget since he last saw him. “Ma-madarame!” A step back, as if trying to protect himself against the blond, though he didn’t know why. Heart pounding in excitement at just seeing him and the flame he’d been trying so desperately trying to hide, to deny that it was still there flared to life once more. Opening his mouth to say something, anything but nothing came to him. He never thought this would happen, to be face to face with the one he actually loved. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and inclined his head a little as the blond walked towards him. Another step back as something seemed to overpower him, he breathed deeply and felt himself flush. Something wasn’t right. Something was off as the blond got closer to him, almost close enough to touch him. And he would have, if his phone hadn’t rung, pulling him out of his daze. Scrambling to answer the phone, he caught the displeased look that Madarame wore when he gave a silent sigh of relief that it wasn’t Oushou. He didn’t have the heart to talk to his husband, not now with the way he was feeling. Ending the call quickly, he turned back to the blond.

Irritation rose in him when he was Shirou take a step back when he approached him. The nervousness he could detect in his eyes and the barest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Temptation drove him to release his attraction pheromones, unsure what it would do to a monkey male. When the ringing of a cellphone pulled Shirou out of the trance his pheromones put him in, he cursed but didn’t back down. Instead, it made him more determined to get Shirou to listen to him. Watching as the phone was slipped away and an attempt to escape when his hand shot out, grabbing him by his hand. memories of the last time they where together, memories of the head and the pleasure. He pushed the memories out of his head for now and dragged Shirou away, ignoring the protests he gave. His hand tightened on the struggling hand, knowing he got his way when the struggling stopped.

Pulling into a small bar, to a table in the corer and ordered him to take a seat. Motioning a waitress over and ordering for the both of them. Turning back towards the one he dragged in, watching him withdraw into himself. Keeping quiet, letting the tension build even more before their drinks arrived.

“Madarame, why did you drag me here?” Shirou asked, stirring his drink.

A sip of the drink, letting the harsh liquid burn his throat. Watching as he fiddled with his glass, still full of untouched liquor. “Is it wrong to want to catch up with an old friend?” Under hooded eyes, the blush that started to creep onto pale cheeks before the next words stopped him.

“Since when did you ever think of me as a friend?” Blunt and straight to the point. It was then he saw that broken expression, as if he was purposely opening up old wounds. Wounds that he must have spent years trying to get over and he stopped, asking himself why he was doing this. Wasn’t he happy enough to have short, meaningless relationships? When he and the partner he chose had enough and they’d go their separate ways to look for the next, suitable partner? No, he wasn’t interested at all. Only interest in being reacquainted with someone he knew from school. At least, that’s what he told him self as he pushed those uncomfortable thoughts out of his mind, attempting to make small talk.

The silence between them thickened even further as Yonekuni looked at the person across from him. He seemed to squirm in his seat, under his gaze and he thought back to the last time he actually talked to him.

While deep in thought, he never saw the suffering look Shirou shot him. Sighing heavily, he glanced at his watch before studying Yonekuni’s face. The past few years had been generous to the blond, seemingly becoming even more masculine and handsome than he remembered. Just looking at him reminded him of his years in school. When he would glance at him with the blond napped in the middle of class or when he talked to a girl, laughing. His heart skipped a beat and the sound of his ring clanking against his glass brought him back to reality. As much as he wanted to believe in a fantasy, to believe that Yonekuni pulled him here to talk to him and start whatever kind of relationship he wanted. But the fact that Yonekuni had yet to say something proved that, indeed this was reality.

Yonekuni’s thoughts drifted from the past to th present. His eyes drifted over the bare neck and upwards to pale lips. His eyes followed the movement of Shirou’s tongue as he licked his lips. Swallowing, he already found himself moving and brushing his lips across Shirou’s lips. Taking advantage of the gasp of shock, slipping his tongue past parted lips and tasted for himself the sweetness of Shirou’s lips. He expected to be horrified and disgusted at the act. But what he felt after he kissed him, disgust was the farthest from his mind. With the touch of his lips brought back back memories of years past. Memories of dreams that he had to rely on. When Shirou pulled back, flushed and covering his mouth with his hands, he finally saw it. The glinting, simple gold band on his left hand. His eyes widened and felt his heart pound in apprehension.

“Y-you’re married?” He asked, voice low and anyone passing by would be able to hear the animosity and the worry in it. He saw the hesitating nod and saw his lips move, not hearing anything over the roar in his ears. Reaching over, grabbing Shirou by his shirt and pulled him across, barring his neck and sniffed, attempting to figure out if his partner was a monkey woman.

He could barely detect it, the faint smell of snake. It wasn’t even a lingering scent, just barely there. A snort of disbelief. The one Shirou was with didn’t even mark him properly, which made him easy to take away. He took another sniff, catching what seemed to be a scent originating from Shirou alone. He didn’t smell like a monkey, not the way he smelt back in school. “Hmmm, you smell good,” he murmured into Shirou’s neck, completely unaware of what he was doing to Shirou. Resting his head against the bare neck, forgetting about the uncomfortable feeling of the table between them, digging into his stomach. he was o so tempted to slid his hand down Shirou’s chest, to do more and hear the sounds he knew Shirou was capable of making. And he would have done so if not for the sound of someone clearing their throat uncomfortable.

“Kin-san.”

‘Ah, he must know him,’ came through Yonekuni’s hazy mind as he pulled away, finally getting a look at the one who interrupted them. His eyes narrowed, recognizing the monkey. Pushing back his chair as he stood, towering over him and felt like gloating when he saw the other male step back. The shiver down his back caused him to pause and turned to the actual cause, the cold gaze Shirou had on him. He couldn’t remember one instance where He stood up to him, but to actually see it today and caused him to step back and shiver. Defending a thug like their old classmate.

He sat down as Shirou glare died down. Folding his arms to his chest and watched as the one called Kin took a seat next to Shirou and pull out a small packet, handing it to Shirou before looking at Yonekuni. Passing on the offer of a drink before leaving, giving the excuse that he was having trouble with another author. The two watched him leave, pausing and told Shirou to give his regards to Oushou before leaving the bar. A dig at the two. Kin’s lingering words piled on more guilt that Shirou was feeling. Quickly gathering his things, a brief look to Yonekuni before getting up, making sure not to disturb his untouched drink and the blond. A hand shot out, stopping him in his tracks.

“Who’s “Oushou”?” That name sounded so familiar to him. He knew he heard that name before, somewhere. he watched as Shirou breathed deeply and turned to him. “He’s my husband,” a pain expression graced Shirou’s face before his grip went slack and watched him walk out of the bar. Once again he watched him walk away, no closer to him than he was back in school. Still, he could remember the feel of his lips and if he admitted to himself, he still wanted more. More heat that he felt.

About to leave, he picked up the packed that Shirou had forgotten and paid for his and Shirou’s untouched drink, he headed to his empty apartment. He flicked the light on, wishing that he had someone he could come home to. He would have roomed with with his brother, but moved out when Kunimasa moved Norio in. He wanted what his brother had. Someone who loved him unconditionally. Someone like Shirou.

Toeing his shoes off, he broke the seal of the packet and scanned the pages. Reading through the pages, nothing seemed to catch his attention, until he reached the last page. His eyes widened as he read the paragraph.

It was only then did he reach out to take the hand that was offered. Heart pounding, happiness flowed through him to finally be with the one he loved. Strong arms pulled him close as large hands slowly teased him

He stopped reading there, dropping the papers onto the floor. It was if Shirou confessed all over again, only on paper instead of face to face. It was as if he was telling Yonekuni that there was still a chance. Grabbing his keys, he locked up and headed for the restaurant his family owned. Needed to talk to someone who had experience in this matter.

Paying the taxi and headed up the path and then towards the back way, nodding to those who greeted him. As he headed towards the back office or rather, to the break room for the staff. He took a seat and waited as patiently as he could for the one he needed to talk to. Time passed slowly until he saw Karen walk in with his mother on her heels, watching as Karen glared at Makio, seeing her freeze in her steps. Ah, his mother must have done something to tick Karen off royally.

“Yonekuni,” her glare left as she sighed and prepared a drink for her son and her partner. “You usually don’t come here to visit unless its for winter break and even then, only for a few days. So,” handing Yonekuni his drink before taking a seat opposite of him with Makio at her side, who was unusually quiet.

Drink in his hand and head bowed, he sighed deeply. Struggling to say what he wanted to say, had to admit and confide in someone before he acted on a wild whim and did something he’d regret. “What should I do when the person I w-want,” stumbling over his words, ashamed that he had had to talk about this. “Is taken by someone else? Or rather, married?” He left out the little tidbit of Shirou being married to a guy.

A little shocked, Karen sat her drink down and shot a look at Makio who wanted opened her mouth to say something. “Are you sure you want this person? Are you serious enough to fight for this person?” She let the question sink into Yonekuni’s head. “What are your instincts telling you to do?” The blunt question, something Yonekuni wasn’t expecting.

He usually didn’t listen to his instincts too often, not since school, when they screamed at him for not stopping Shirou. For not realizing his want and desire sooner. He wanted to voice what his instincts told him, but they where private. Of wanting to pulling him away, fuck him and cover him in his scent, to remove that snake of a husband’s scent off him and flood him with his. To hide him away forever. To be his and only his.

The resolution was easy to see on Yonekuni’s face and for one reason or another, Karen was glad. Maybe her son could settle down and finally be happy. “Listen to what’s in your heart and your instincts are saying. Most of the time, they work together. Right, Makio?” The small smile Karen shot the blond caused her to look away. Was she forgiven already?

“Whatever you do, be happy,” she gave her son a smile. “We’re just worried about you. We want you to be happy.” Ruffling Yonekuni’s hair, she left with Makio following her.

He watched the two. Despite all their problems, his mother’s cheating ways, they stuck together. His smiled at the thought, wondering if Shirou would be that stubborn and determined to stay with him. Would he stay with him if he ever cheated? He never thought about it, but he did have a habit of cheating on his girlfriends. He didn’t like to think about that, didn’t want to think of Shirou pushing him away when he wasn’t even his yet.

As he thought about all that, the one of his thoughts struggled to find the packet that his editor gave him. It had the reviews of a short story he did for their magazine that they published. It was a deep confession that he put into writing, a confession to what he wished would happen. He finally came to the conclusion that he must have left it at the bar earlier that day. With that thought, he called up his editor and told him to fax the information to him. As he talked, he gave him the idea for his next work and as he and his editor talked, he decided to take a little vacation and call it research, to get away from everything and relax. He told Kin that he’d be away for a while and if he needed to get in touch with him, to call him on his cell. Booking his flight and his hotel for one person, knowing that Oushou couldn’t break away from work. Which was a good thing as he needed to purge himself of his thoughts of Yonekuni. Needed to get over his love for him and focus on his life with Oushou.

He never expected to see the blond, weeks later at the airport, never expected to be approached by Yonekuni. He didn’t believe in coincidences and yet, really hoped that this was one. Because if not, he knew he’d never be able to get over him. Keeping his composure when Yonekuni took a seat next to him in the terminal. And while he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, that the rest of the seats at the gate where taken, that was not the case. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he caught the look the blond gave him. Something about that look made his heart pound in excitement, excitement he hadn’t felt in years.

Any and all questions where pushed aside, only feeling his body stiffen when they boarding. Finding out that Yonekuni’s seat next to his, in first class was no longer a surprise to him. He could feel the hot looks Yonekuni gave him, fighting against the urge to squirm in his seat and prevent him from knowing what he did to him. To fight to hold on to what control he had left. When the flight attendant flashed the blond a look, Shirou turned his attention away, he didn’t want to see the ongoing flirting. Not that he had a right to complain. His heart clenched as he looked out of the corner his eye, just in time to see the flight attendant slip Yonekuni a piece of paper. No doubt had her phone number on it. Maybe he should have forced Oushou to join him, have him forget about his work and join him on this vacation.

As the flight reached cursing altitude, the sudden movement to his left pulled Shirou from his thoughts. Watching as a fresh, clean blanket covered his lap. Surprised, he blushed at the gesture and the look he gave him. There was something behind that look, something Shirou could only wish for.

He later found out what the look meant when he felt a hand slid into his lap, brushing fingers against his. His pulse raced at just the brief touch. How long had he dreamed of this? To be freely touched by him and not see the disgust in his eyes. His hand moved inward, towards the growing evidence of his excitement. Feeling Yonekuni touch him through his clothes, his mouth opened and he caught himself from making a sound. He didn’t want to alert the rest of the passengers to what Yonekuni was doing to him.

His fingers crept closer, feeling him shiver when he palmed him through his pants. Molding his fingers around the shape of Shirou’s cock through the clothing, he never thought he’d get turned on by just touching him, more turned on than when he kissed him back in that bar weeks ago. Licking his lips nervously, Yonekuni held his desire in check. Wanting nothing more than to crawl over him and do things he only dreamed of. To hear him cry out his name, watch him shudder when he touched him and to see if reality is better than the dreams that have been plaguing him for so long.

He didn’t feel the disgust he thought he’d feel when he touched Shirou’s cock. Rather, he could only imagine the face he made from his touch alone. That he was the one that caused such reactions. A small buck of Shirou’s hips, as if he was begging for more. Nearly silent gasps that escaped from his mouth encouraged Yonekuni to touch him more. Giving him what he wanted, his fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of Shirou’s pants. Slipping fingers into the pants he opened, fingers curled around the hard flesh he freed. With his hand moving slowly, he leaned closely, so close as he rubbed the tip of his nose against Shirou’s ear and whispered what he wanted to do to him. Of all the ways he was going to take him and make him forget about everything and everyone else.

A glance into dark eyes spoke volumes, speaking of true feelings that never left. A lick to the corner of Shirou’s lips as he came, spilling into his hand. As Shirou shuddered, grasping onto his arm tightly, Yonekuni took in his pleasure filled expression, watching as he slowly came down from the high. Pulling his hand away, wiping the spilled seed onto the blanket and anxious to see that expression again. To see it in private as he touched him more, to hear him cry out his name as he came again and again.

When he was sure that he tucked Shirou back into his pants, he balled the blanket up and adjusted his pants, hoping his loose pants would hide from the world how turned on he was. Standing up and quickly striding through first class, he ignored the flushed and heated look the flight attendant gave him. Handing her the soiled blanket, he returned to his seat, laughing softly to himself when he heard the gasp of shock. She must have opened the blanket. Taking his seat again, a brief sniff of his hand and the musky scent clung to his skin. In the back of his mind, a little voice whispered about the scent, that it should smell like monkey but his brain didn’t register what the voice said.

The feel of someone using his shoulder as a pillow told Yonekuni that Shirou had drifted off to sleep, the mumbled sound of his name reached his ears. The flight was a long one and while he had the back section of first class to himself, he wish he had more privacy for him and his seat partner. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and joined Shirou in sleep.

The jolting of the plan landing pulled the two from their sleep as the Capitan announced their arrival to the big island. Looking away from Yonekuni, mortified that he came so quickly and just from a few brief strokes of his hand. Thoughts of what made Yonekuni do that tormented him. Was it because he wanted him? Was he just doing that to tease and taunt him? And then laugh about it later? He shook his head, ignoring the look the blond gave him. As Shirou grabbed what he checked in, Yonekuni doing the same and watched the blond walk away, not bothering to look back. His heart fell at the thought of Yonekuni waving to him, as if saying goodbye, the same way he was doing now. Except, he was holding the cab door open and motioning him to get inside.

The cab ride to the hotel was made in silence. Looking out the window, pretending to be interested in the scenery, Shirou tried to ignore the presence next to him. Which was hard to do when he felt the same hand that jerked him off during their flight held his, under and away from the driver’s eyes. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the fact the roughness of Yonekuni’s strong fingers squeezing his hand in reassurance gave him a small glimmer to what was behind all his actions.

Paying their fare and watched as the driver took off down the winding road, back to the more populated area of the island. Looking around, the small in gave a chance for more privacy. He blushed at that. Did he subconsciously think of privacy when he booked the room? A quick look to Yonekuni and he was glad he did, though he could only guess why Yonekuni flew with him. Checking into his room and hearing footsteps behind him told that this just couldn’t be a coincidence. As soon as he got the door open, the feel of a hand against his back, pushing him inside. He managed to look behind him, watching Yonekuni slip the “Do not Disturb” sign on the doorknob before locking the bolt on the door.

Being pushed against the wall as warm lips settled over his in a kiss he could only dream of. Hands slip up his shirt, feeling the muscles under his skin and teased his nipples.

A sharp pinch and a cry was all it took for Yonekuni to slip inside to taste Shirou, a moan rumbling out of his throat. Pushing him more into the wall, settling in between Shirou’s spread legs. Hands pulled him closer, the feel of fingers sliding through his hair as the angle of the kiss deepened. A nudge of his hips, rubbing against the hardening flesh and silently showed the male what he did to him. Pulling away to breath, a tongue peeked out to lick at a bottom lip and the fingers that where sliding through his hair tightened.

Dark eyes, cloudy with passion, love and questions looked at him. His breathing slowed and his hand slid away from Shirou’s nipple. He knew that the male had questions about his actions, most likely wanted to know what brought him to do something like this. He would deal with questions later, but for now, he pulled Shirou away from the wall and to the bed. Sitting on the edge and pulling Shirou onto his lap, pushing his shirt up and off, giving him plenty access to the broad chest. His hands slid up, enjoying the little movements the male gave off when he touched certain areas. When his hands slid to Shirou’s back sliding up and down, slipping beneath the hem edge of his pants. Easing his fingers further down, cupping and rubbing the firm flesh of Shirou’s ass. Something deep inside him told him of wanting it, to sink into his heat and claim what was his from the very beginning.

Leaning back, feeling more as Shirou settled on his lap. His head tossed back, feeling the weight of Shirou sliding down, resting his weight on his knees. Eyes wide, Yonekuni watched as Shirou nuzzled his stomach. The barest hint of a lick on his skin as he moved further down. A light kiss to the front of his pants as fingers slipped the button from the hole and lowered the zipper.

Resting his weight on his elbows, the blond licked his lips in anticipation. He could never get a woman to do this right and here Shirou was, seemingly perfect at this. Jealousy rose up in him at the thought of the male doing to this to someone other than him. He didn’t have the right to get jealous of Shirou’s husband being on the receiving end of an act like this. Pushing away those thoughts and focused on the feel of smooth fingers pulling his clothing down, freeing his cock to the warm air of the room and the hot breath of his partner.

A slow swipe of his tongue along the crown, Shirou glanced up. Catching blue eyes and holding them as he kissed the head, swirling his tongue around before licking his way down the side. Tonguing the veins that pulsed and throbbed with Yonekuni’s every breath, Shirou nuzzled the base of Yonekuni’s flesh, his hands coming up the rub along the opposite side that he licked. His body aching with want, wanting the flesh he held in his hands to fill him. To be connected once more with the one he loved.

A light scrape of teeth had Yonekuni pull Shirou up and on his knees, away from him. Pushing Shirou’s chest to the bed and his head down, Yonekuni was glad Shirou couldn’t see his expression. An embarrassing expression as he got off the bed and fumbled with his bag, trying to get out the lubrication he he bought before leaving. Not because there was a chance like this, but because he would make a chance. To make him his and settle the feelings that have been bothering him since school. Grabbing the bottle and returning to his place behind Shirou, who pushed his pants down and off. From his spot, he could see the blushing cheeks as he peeked out of the corner of his eye.

Hands wandered over the bare ass, rubbing the smooth and soft skin, feeling the faint trembling. In the back of his mind, he knew what to do, as if his subconscious was instructing him. He ignored the voice in favor of learning for him, of learning what made Shirou moan and cry out. Pushing his pants down and off, tossing them to the side, he settled back in place. Fitting himself against Shirou’s back, dropping licks and nuzzles to the bare neck, the sweet scent that he smelled weeks back attacked his senses. Teasing him. Beckoning him to do more, welcoming him to do more. The further down he went, the more heat that seemed to roll of Shirou, nipping and biting the pale skin. Licking at the reddening skin, soothing away the pain with his tongue.

Rearing back, breaking the seal to the bottle of lube, Yonekuni covered his fingers with the slippery substance and gave his flesh a quick coating in the lube. With the ass pushing back against him, he circled Shirou’s hole before pushing his finger in, groaning and marveling at the tightness he felt. He smirked to himself, feeling Shirou’s ass and with the one below him married, it felt like no one had touched him there in so long. Pushing his finger deeper before adding a second one to join the first.

How many times had he dreamt about this? Of being with someone when it felt so right? Pulling his fingers free and rubbed the crown of his cock against the hole, a slight push of his hips and watched as the body below him accept his flesh. Looking over the arched back, the hands clenched in the blankets and the cry of his name as he settled full into Shirou. It took all he had to keep from loosing control, the feel of tight heat surrounding him, seemingly sucking him in. Fitting himself along the back before him, his arms wrapped around Shirou’s chest, a lick to the side of his neck to catch the dripping sweat. Nosing Shirou’s ear, words rumbled out of his chest as he moved slowly.

His rhythm slowly picking up, pushing deeper as a hand slid down to grasp Shirou’s flesh, touching softly, fleeting touches as he brought the male closer to the end. His movements quickened, pulling Shirou upright against his chest, forcing the male to take more of him. Deeper. Lips silenced the cry of his name, the feel of cum spilling onto his hand. Burying his nose in dark hair, a harsh groan as he came. Body shuddering, his hips continued to move, pushing his seed further into Shirou.

The heat he felt earlier seemed to intensify, turning him on even more though he had just came. Slowly pulling out, rubbing himself against the body he had just pulled out. Feeling the male’s heart pounding hard in his chest, holding him close as their breathing slowed and their hearts calmed down.

The silence between them interrupted by Shirou pulling away and off the bed. Panic set something off in him at the thought of Shirou leaving, never seeing him again. Reaching out, snagging Shirou’s forearm and pulled him back on the bed. Kneeling above him, his presence loomed and he took Shirou’s lips in a kiss, drowning out anything he had to say.

It wasn’t until later, the sound of rain and thunder waking him up and though the storm was still off into the distance, the thunder rumbled again before dying down in favor of pouring rain. The faint clacking of keys drew his attention to Shirou, who sat in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt. A look of concentration graced his face, never noticing that he had woken up. The regal look he wore about him when he concentrated, seemingly untouchable and unattainable until his gaze moved up and he finally them. Ears. Which don’t belong on a monkey. Ears that twitched and watching as Shirou finally noticed him.

“Yonekuni,” a warm whisper, blushing. Wide eyes took in the white hair and the ears. A glance down and he saw the elegant, bushy tail. His hand reached out hesitantly, brushing against the soft fur and heard the hitch in his breathing. His hand slid up, touching the base of the tail. Feeling a shiver run through the male as his touch became more aggressive. He watched as Shirou tried to encourage more all the while trying to continue typing. Fingers slid through the fur, silken to the touch. Abandoning the tail, his fingers diverted down, slipping between his cheeks and circled his hole. A gentle push, finding a little resistance. He pulled away to cover his fingertip with lube before slipping it back in, feeling the clench of Shirou’s body around his finger.

Slowly moving his finger, he nosed the hair away from the base of Shirou’s neck. Now he understood why he smelt so good and the heat he felt before. “Does your laptop have a web camera?” He asked, moving on to nuzzle the soft ears and breath more of his scent in. A trembling nod was his answer as his finger brushed up against the spot causing Shirou to shiver. “Good. Save what you’re doing and turn your web camera on,” a lick to his neck, a moan of pleasure and want rumbled out as Shirou scrambled to to what he wanted.

On the screen showed Shirou and him or rather, just Shirou as he was hidden by the newly discovered madararui. But that didn’t matter as he ordered Shirou to hit record. His hand rubbing along Shirou’s chest, the idea of being recorded was a thrill for him and soon, they both forgot about being filmed. Turning the wolf around, wanting to look in his eyes as he took him. Leaning up, nibbling on a hard nipple before him, laving it with his tongue to soothe away the pain.

A hand reached out behind him, grasping Yonekuni’s cock at an awkward angle, feeling the flesh swell in his hand. Moving in time with the hand that the blond slipped between them, repeating what was being done to him. It had been so long since he felt like this during sex. The thrill of the upcoming act, being turned on to the point that he felt like he was going to burst. The feeling he got when he held Yonekuni’s cock in his hand, the pleasure the blond gave him with just a brush of his fingertips. The fulfillment he felt when the one he loved with all his heart pushed into his body. His hand abandoned Yonekuni’s flesh in favor of reaching for the lube that laid just off to the side, only to find himself being rolled over onto his back. Staring up, waiting for Yonekuni to say something, anything to ease the doubts that ate at the back of his mind.

Reaching up, cupping Yonekuni’s cheek, bringing him down, kissing him lightly. The mumbled words that where spoken against his lips, words he thought he imagined. Lips trailed down his chin, mumbling more words that made his heart throb as Yonekuni pulled away and grab his left hand. he watched as Yonekuni’s fingers effortlessly removed his wedding ring and toss it off to the side. In the back of his mind knew he should have protested the treatment of his ring but at the moment, he didn’t care. Didn’t care about anything other than the person above him.

Dipping his head again, Yonekuni sniffed Shirou’s neck, never getting enough of the heavyweight’s scent. Nipping his way down, sucking hard on the bare shoulder until he was sure he left a mark on him. The hands in his hair comforted him as well as gently guiding him down, silently telling him what he wanted. Tongue dipping into his belly button while his hands slid up the back of Shirou’s thighs. Fingers searching for the heat he wanted to sink into again, to feel the completion he felt hours ago. Nuzzling into the firm stomach, Yonekuni rested his head. Eyes closed, feeling the hand on his head and he imagined his future with the male. He wouldn’t give him up a second time, not when he knew differently.

He would have stayed there, comfortable with his hands cupping Shirou’s ass as he dreamed of the future. The trembling of the hand on his head and the hard cock that seemed to be begging for attention alerted him that Shirou was waiting for more from him. Fingers curled around the hard organ as he eyed the flesh. A tentative lick along the head, clearing it of the fluid that started to bead up. The taste seemed to dance on his tongue, the raw flavor of someone so rare and he was his. Another lick before sitting back, watching as Shirou’s hands slid down his own body and picked up where he left off. Watching as legs trembled, reaching out to push his legs open even more to get a better view of what the wolf was doing to himself.

Swallowing, he swatted Shirou’s hands away and hitched his lower body up to rest on his upper thighs. Rubbing himself between the cleft of Shirou’s cheeks, the crown nudging against the hole and with every movement, seemed to push further inside. He continued, pushing deeper and pulling back until he heard a sound of disappointed groan from Shirou. He held back, wanting to torment with wolf with little pushes but the pleading he saw, the tears that formed in his eyes and the mouth that whispered his true feelings. Giving up on tormenting Shirou, Yonekuni bent over and kissed the heavyweight softly before giving Shirou what he wanted.

His movements slow, taking his time to bring them over the edge. Arms curled around his shoulders, the clenching of the body below him and the sound of his name on his lover’s lips sent him over the edge. The feel of cum covering his hand and chest told him that Shirou had come as well. As their breathing slowed, Yonekuni uttered two words that would change Shirou for and set the course for something new.

“You’re mine”

The rest of the week was spent in a haze, rarely leaving the room. Time was spent talking and telling, Shirou confessing to Yonekuni of how much he wished that he stopped him back in school, of missing him and of course, his unconditional love for the blond. Yonekuni got to know more about the heavyweight, telling him of his desires to take him away from the middleweight.

The week passed slowly for the two, never knowing that Oushou had found out about them. He wouldn’t have know that Madarame had come back into Shirou’s life if Shirou’s editor hadn’t mentioned it in passing, saying that ‘He thought Madarame was getting too close to Shirou’ and that he came to office, demanding to know where Shirou was going’. He spent the week thinking everything over, from the time he helped his best friend get over the blond to where Shirou had accepted his proposal. He knew this day would come, knew his love wouldn’t be enough to hold Shirou at his side. But dammit! He wanted so much to believe that Shirou would resist Madarame’s charms, but he had to face reality of Shirou’s love for the blond heavyweight. He kenw before his partner got home, hell, he knew before the week was over that he lost Shirou forever.

And still, despite his broken heart, he still wanted to remain friends with him. That must because he lost his partner, his lover, he didn’t want to loose his childhood friend. Using the last remaining days he had to himself, he slowly packed Shirou’s clothes and belongings away for him. Brushing away stray tears, he thought about the bright side to this as he thought to himself as the last of the items where packed away. Picking up a picture frame of him and Shirou when they where kids. At least he got to be with the one he loved and now was nearly ready to let him go. When his phone rang, a few friends decided to go out drinking and wanted to invite him out. If nothing had changed, he would have said no, but now he needed something to help him distract him.

The following Monday, as their flight landed back in Japan, Shirou could feel the silent strength that Yonekuni offered him. Grabbing their checked bags and walked out of the airport to only pause when Oushou approached them.

Yonekuni and Oushou measured each other up before Oushou looked away to Shirou’s left hand, free of the ring he slipped on so long ago. “So, it really is true,” he muttered. Giving Shirou a look when he opened his mouth to say something. “Just, let me say this. Shirou, you’ll always be my friend, even after this. I’ve been prepared for this for so long,” a slight hitch in his breath when he saw Shirou’s eyes downcast. “Be happy with him.” He turned his attention to the silent blond.

“You better not hurt him or make him cry. If you do, I’ll come back and take him away forever, even if he doesn’t want to.” He looked down at his feet so the two wouldn’t see the tears he knew where forming. A shake of his head and he turned around, about to head out the way he came. “Come and get you’re stuff this week, I’ll be out of town while you do that.” With that, he walked away with his head bowed.

The two watched as Oushou walked away. Shirou gave Oushou a silent thank you and a prayer to hope that he finds someone else.

As they walked out, Yonekuni casually brushed up against Shirou, thinking of how he needed to look for a new place to fit the both of them, his little place wouldn’t do with what he had planed.


End file.
